


Filyrnae Lamavy

by Keolah



Category: Ancient Domains of Mystery
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Chaos, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-17
Updated: 1999-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high elf barbarian woman seeks to end the threat of Chaos and get revenge for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filyrnae Lamavy

Her name was Filyrnae Lamavy, and she was born to fight. Her mother, the powerful shaman of her village, taught her to be strong, yet gentle, and to think before she acted.

Yet when she was young, she witnessed a terrible sight she never thought to see again. An army of chaos servants stormed into her village, at their front the most terrible being she had ever seen, a bloodthirsty greater balor, named Fistinarius. Her valiant mother attempted to halt them with her magic, and many servants of chaos fell to her spells, but the balor slew her before Filyrnae's eyes. In terror, she fled from the scene.

She met up with the other survivors of her village in a city of high elves. Filyrnae had never seen such a place before but her excitement at being in a real city for the first time was overshadowed by the pain in her soul. "We must stop this chaos scourge before it destroys everything," said her cousin, Milvonwyr. "Here." she pointed on a map. "This is where they're all coming from. The Drakalor Chain."

Filyrnae peered over at the map. "Take me with you," she pleaded.

"No, Filyrnae, you are too young. This is a job for a grown woman." Milvonwyr then set off for the Drakalor Chain and was never seen again. Others went, and no sign was heard from them. Finally, Filyrnae decided to travel to the Drakalor Chain.

She arrived in the village of Terinyo, and asked about her cousins. Yes, the townspeople said, they had seen them, but not since they had wandered off into the caves seeking the incursion of chaos. She spoke to the village elder, who told her of the village carpenter who went to investigate the caves to the southeast, and to a tiny girl who lost her puppy in the pass.

First, however, she briefly explored the small cave to the northwest, honing her combat skills and finding a few moderately interesting items before exiting. Then she immediately went down into the dangerous cave where the girl reported that her puppy had been lost, and retrieved the pup alive. She smiled to have done a good deed, and headed off to find the carpenter.

She slayed many foul creatures in the cave and came to a healer named Jharod, and kindly asked him to heal her, then sought out the carpenter. However, when she found him, he had been driven insane by the taint of chaos. She had not the power to heal him, so she led him back to Jharod to be healed. In exchange for her show of mercy, Jharod taught her how to tend her own wounds.

Returning to Terinyo, she spoke to the village elder, who advised her to seek out the incursion of chaos in the caves to the west. Thinking to find a shortcut across the river, Filyrnae re-entered the small cave and descended into a dungeon, emerging in a fortress-like village high in the mountains. She broused the shop, but nothing interested her. After a bit of searching, she found a barely used tunnel leading into the plains to the west.

She then found the forbidding cave entrance that the village elder spoke of, and descended. Strange creatures she encountered during her trip, including an exciting hoard of oozes that she took out with a set of jelly slaying arrows. She passed an arena, reminding herself to come back later and hone her skills there, and finally reached the town of dwarves she had heard about.

Filyrnae spoke to the village elder, hoping he would be able to help, and he gave her several quests to prove herself, each done easily with her skill and patience. While freeing the spirit of Griff Bloodax as the elder had requested, she received an invitation to visit the pyramid. She was suspicious of this, so honing her halberd, she set off. Rehetep only wanted her skin, but she walked away with his instead.

Returning to Dwarftown, she patiently worked her way through the animated forest at the request of the dwarven elder, and was frustrated for a long time at the neverending sea of trees that refused to yield to her phase daggers. Upon returning successful, she vowed to never cross that forest again. Once completing the rest of the elder's quests, she sold any extra items to Waldenbrook, until he ran out of gold, and she had to run over to the fortress like village to sell the rest of them.

She then returned to the cavern, and to her altar on the first level, and sacrificed all of her gold to her god, as well as the spirits of many creatures, and she felt herself grow extremely close to her deity. Filyrnae knelt before the altar and prayed. "Mortal, ye hast done a great service to my cause! Henceforth ye art crowned to be my champion!" Upon the altar lay a silvery two-handed sword, and she lifted high Vanquisher and praised Corellius for His gift.

She then went to explore the cave to the south, wishing to first hone her skill with her new weapon. However, the steel golems proved quite difficult for her, and she was forced to rest for long periods. Then, to her horror, she felt her muscles begin to stiffen, slowing her down. She panicked and immediately ran for the exit. However, she found herself caught between two cats, and unwilling to slay the creatures of the noble feline race, she used a wand of digging to cut a path to the stairs, and a potion of cure corruption to remove the terrible ailment.

After retrieving the Ring of the High Kings, she fell into a state of despair. She was too weak to fight these chaos creatures, and she began to fear corruption. But, rumor had it that one who could drain a pool would get a wish. So she returned to Darkforge, and while she gained no wish, she gained many useful resistances and permanent invisibility. She also began to absorb mana at an enormous rate, to her dismay. However, she believed she could make use of her newfound invisibility. She decided to explore the fiery tower.

As she fought through the tower of flames, she reached for a healing potion, but grabbed the wrong one, and to her dismay felt herself change. Her strength had dwindled to half of its normal level, and in desperation she dropped much of her gold and unneeded items. Then not ten paces later disaster struck. She suddenly lost a *lot* of weight. Forced to remove even her armor, she faced the Ancient Chaos Wyrm nearly naked, and was forced to pray for divine assistance in slaying him. Grabbing the orb and evading his minions, she fled from the fiery tower and collapsed outside, only then realizing the strength-giving benefits of the Fire Orb.

She then returned to Dwarftown, where the village elder advised her to seek out the incursion of chaos deep within those caverns. Thus she descended, and met the legendary Khelevaster, but unable to help him, he told her also to descend into the caverns. She went down, fighting many creatures on the way, slowly regaining her strength and reveling in the speed she had gained. The fiery wall dissipated, and the eternal guardian allowed her to pass. Thus she arrived at a vast casino.

As she examined the great treasure within the casino gift shop, she thought, what right have these petty humans to possess such treasure? Thus she collected the silver crown, the seven league boots, and many gems, and stood well back, and fired an arrow toward the shopkeeper. As he came at her in anger she slipped on the boots and sprinkled holy water upon them to maximize her speed. She evaded the guards and sprinted to the stairs. Later rumors claimed that the casino was robbed by a mad quickling.

She continued downward, easily slaying the guardians of the temples and taking the elemental orbs, and with great pains finally retreived the last of them. But by now, she was badly corrupted. Poison dripped from her hands, and her muscles had stiffened again, and scales covered her skin, among many other things. Fearing that further corruption would prevent her from completing her quest, she returned to the surface to seek some way to cleanse herself. Thus she found the unicorn that helped her in return for her help.

In the sunlit glade she lay there for a time, pure and whole for the first time in weeks, and what may be the last time in her life. She considered briefly returning home then, but her quest to avenge her mother drove her on. Even if she returned home now, it would not be the end, and chaos would spread on unabated. Reluctantly, with a determination in her heart, she returned to the caverns of chaos.

Filyrnae placed the orbs and went down, and immediately went toward the levers, killing the balors guarding them. Over and over she pulled the levers and closed the gate, then waited for one of the balors to come out and reopen it, then rushed in to kill him and close it again. Finally they were all dead, and after closing the gate for the last time, she then faced Fistinarius, the greater balor, and said, "My name is Filyrnae Lamavy. You killed my mother. Prepare to die." To her surprise and dismay, the creature fled from her power, but she chased it down and slayed it, then took out her revenge on all of his lackeys. She did not stop until nothing moved. Sweet revenge.


End file.
